One Night
by IsisLNC
Summary: Owen & Syd share a quiet evening together...okay just read this story i'm really bad at writing summaries.


This is my first story that i've uploaded/published on Fanfic.Net, so be nice on the reviews. Soooooooo Read on....  
  
One Friday night, at Owen's apartment  
  
"Why don't you move in with me Syd?" asked Owen abruptly.  
  
"Because its too big of a step, too quickly! You just don't decide these things like whether or not to buy a candy bar, Owen!" she hesitated to say as she nervously paced the floor in Owen's living room.   
  
This reaction threw Owen off. Syd saw the confused look on his face. Instead of letting things get out of hand and risk losing her all together, he decided he'd just calmly tell her to just sit next to him on the couch. Yeah.  
  
He could tell something was bothering her. He felt given the situation, he needed to get it out now, before it caused any further damage was done.   
  
After a long, uncomfortable pause, he said softly & seriously "Come here honey." as he patted the sofa cushion next to him. She reluctantly complied.   
  
"What's going on? What's on your mind?" he asked calmly, in the voice he knew she couldn't resist. He waited silently for an answer.  
  
As she thought and sighed, he offered her his hand out, to hold hers. She accepted.  
  
"Its just...Owen...It's hard to explain. I guess I just feel crowded. I'm not used to this type of attention. Don't get me wrong, I love it! All my life I have been..well...alone...doing things my way...By myself. No one else was there to question me. Now...oh Owen, you are terrific! I'm just afraid I'll lose the independence that I've had..."she stopped and looked down shamefully.  
  
Owen then responded carefully, "I understand. And I don't expect you to. I love you for who YOU are. I would never dream of doing that. I'm not asking you to move in with me so I can lock you up & keep you all to myself, as much as I'd like to," he said as he smiled. "I just wanna be with you. That's all...Wake up with you in the morning...Hold you till you fall asleep...Take care of you when you don't   
feel well. Be there for you when you need me. You are very special to me, Syd. I've never me anyone quite like you before," he said as he pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in her face. "I don't think I'll ever find someone like you again. That's my insecurity, my fear of losing you. I love you, Syd. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I don't know how I made it thru all these years without you."  
  
As he said this she scooted closer, within arms reach and into his welcoming arms. He then held her tightly and rested his head on top of hers, never wanting to let go.   
  
"So is this the soft, romantic hidden side of Owen Frank no one has ever seen before?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yup," he replied triumphantly. "Look what you've done to me. You've turned me into a babbling, love struck idiot."  
  
She laughed, as she tilted her head up to kiss him.   
  
"I kinda like you like this," She then said then began kissing him on the lips.  
  
"Plus...mmmm...I'll ummm...make it my...main goal in life to...make you...happy." He squeezed out between kisses.  
  
Syd giggled.  
  
"...& to get you...to learn...how to relax...& have fun." Owen said in his quirky voice.  
  
"You drive me crazy with that tone, Owen!" Syd exclaimed. I never know if you are serious or kidding.   
  
"Agh!!!" she exclaimed as she tried to stand up, but Owen pulled her right back down onto his lap.   
  
"Sydney, I've fell in love with you from the first time I've met you. Since the second you stepped into my office." Owen said seriously.   
  
"You aren't going to stalk me and make me regret this" she teased.  
  
"No, honey," he said again in that quirky voice. "I just want you to be as comfortable around me as I am with you..."  
  
"I am Owen, don't worry, I am..." Syd said as she began to tickle him mercilessly until he was laying completely on the couch, underneath her. She stopped tickling him & began passionately kissing him. She started at the base of his neck, right below the collar of his shirt. She slowly started up the side of his neck.  
  
"Oh god, Syd" he half whispered, half moaned. "Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?!"   
  
She laughed devilishly... "Oh yes dear.. That's just part of my plan."  
  
"So when do I get to see the rest?"   
  
Just then the phone began to ring.  
  
"Damn" Owen said out loud. He then growled.   
  
They both sat up and he got up to get the phone. "Hello?" he said almost breathlessly. "Yeah" he said as he sat back on the sofa. "Hi mother."  
  
Syd's face lit up, and she started silently giggling.  
  
"Yes, everything here is just fine...Work is good...It keeps me busy & out of trouble. Yes I do get out & meet people, Mother...I gotta go. I'm in the middle of a project now. Can I call you later? Okay...   
  
Bye...I love you too, mother."  
  
He hung up the phone. "Agh. Nothing like your mother calling to ruin the mood."  
  
Syd was still laughing.   
  
"Poor Owen,"  
  
"Just you wait...I'm glad I'll finally be able to get them off my back about 'finding a nice girl' and all that 'why haven't you settled down yet?'.  
  
"Oh really? Why haven't you?"  
  
"Well, I think I just might of...I just like to leave them hanging...Wondering if I'll ever settle down. Cant' I have a little more fun, Syd? Please?"  
  
"Hmmmm We'll see about that. So am I 'officially' your girlfriend?  
  
Owen laughed and answered "Well, are you?"  
  
"Oh come on, Owen, can't you be more romantic than that?" she teased.  
  
He got up quickly as his face lit up. "I'll be right back, I promise." He went into his bedroom and grabbed something & quickly returned.  
  
He knelt down before her on the floor. "Sydney Hansen, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he said as he presented a tiny plastic ring.  
  
Syd laughed "Where did you get this?"  
  
"It was the prize in my box of Cracker Jacks! I thought it was perfect for you! So will you?"  
  
"Yes, Owen. I will be your Cracker Jack girlfriend!"  
  
He slid the plastic ring on her finger. Syd put her arms around Owen and kissed him deeply. This wonderful show went on for a few minutes. Then Syd began to yawn.  
  
"Oh is my Syddie getting tired." He said as he held her in his arms.  
  
"Mmm huh.." as she shook her head yes and settled into his arms. "I should get going..." she couldn't finish the sentence without yawning.  
  
"No way. I am not letting you go drive home this tired. I want you to march right in there young lady," he said as he pointed to his room, "and go right to bed. I'd rather hold you all night anyway! If that's okay with you."  
  
"I can be persuaded Mr. Frank."  
"Oh really Ms. Hansen."  
"It's Dr. Hansen to you, sir!"  
"Oh! Sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"  
"Yeah I guess I should sooner or later."  
"Come on honey. Lets get you to bed."   
"Okay." She replied sleepily as he pulled her up off the couch and led her into the bedroom.  
"Do you have something I can sleep in, Owen?"   
"Yes I do," he said as he threw her a t-shirt & a pair of boxers.  
  
"Thanks sweetie." She headed to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When she had emerged, Owen too had changed into his usual sleep attire.  
  
When he saw her emerge from the bathroom, his mouth dropped. "Wow," he said. Those are now my favorite clothes."  
  
Syd blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." She told him as she walked over to bed, where he was laying on top of the covers waiting for her.   
  
"Come on" he said as he patted the empty side next to him.   
Syd crawled up next to him and they both got under the covers.   
As they snuggled, she said "I could get used to this...agh! Your feet are freezing Owen!"  
"Sorry!" he laughed  
"How can you sleep without any socks? I can't stand it!" she exclaimed.  
  
He laughed and held her tighter. He looked into her gorgeous eyes. "I love you, Syd, more than anyone or anything I have ever known. I just hope I make you as happy as you make me. I have never felt this...complete before. It's the best feeling in the world." He concluded as he kissed her.  
  
"Oh Owen, that's so sweet. If you just hold me like this for the rest of my life, I'll be yours forever."  
"Good," he said as he planted a small kiss on her forehead. "I plan on it."  
They both lay there cuddled up next to each other.   
  
Good night Owen, she said as he had just put his arm around her as she found the right spot, next to his body.  
  
Good night Syd.  
I love you, Owen  
I love you, too Syd.  
  
They both peacefully drifted off to sleep, knowing that their lives were finally complete and happy for the first time   
in their lives.  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
They both slept in. Owen held Syd all night long. They both woke up late Saturday morning. Neither wanted to ruin the peace so they just stayed there, half asleep. Recovering from the week.  
  
"I could definitely get used to this every morning," Owen whispered seductively in Syd's ear.  
"Mmmhmmmm." Was all sleepy Syd could get out.  
"So you want to do this again tonight? He asking, hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"Oh I think I could....Oh wait. I forgot! I promised Tina and Robbie that I'd watch Luke for the evening to give them some time alone. Pete's at a friend's house. Sorry!  
  
"No, no. Why don't I spend the night at your place? I'm pretty good with kids."  
"Are you sure, Owen?"  
"Yeah! I get to make out with the babysitter!" He said as he gave her that look that made her absolutely melt inside.  
  
"Oh. I see how it is then! Why don't you pick up a movie or two to watch? I think everyone will be out tonight.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. After the kid is asleep, I get you all to myself." Owen laughed.  
  
Syd playfully hit him on the chest then leaned in to kiss him.  
  
As much as I love to spend the rest of my day like this, I have to make some rounds over at the hospital. I'll call you later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
